Somebody That I Used To Know
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS post 6x22. "Ces derniers temps, il se jetait plus que jamais dans le travail. Depuis le départ de la jeune femme, il n'était plus qu'une loque, l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été par le passé."


_Suite à la demande de Sagmig sous prétexte de fêter ma nouvelle montre (ouais, on fête de drôles de trucs avec moi, vous trouvez pas que c'est super ? ;D), elle m'a assuré que cela méritait bien un petit post. Et, comme j'avais prévu de mettre une suite pour 'Pieces' d'ici ce week-end, c'est un OS que je vous propose aujourd'hui. Mais je tiens d'ores et déjà à vous prévenir, il est différent de ce que j'écris d'ordinaire. Pas tant dans sa manière d'être écrit, mais plutôt dans les personnages qu'il utilise. De toute façon, vous verrez par vous-même. Mais par pitié s'il-vous-plaît, ne le négligez pas sous prétexte que le caractère principal est l'affreux L le maLéfique, faîtes tout de même un effort de lecture. Certes moi non plus je ne l'aime pas du tout, je me demande encore parfois comment et pourquoi j'ai écrit cet OS. Mais je trouve le résultat final pas trop mal, et si vous me faîtes confiance et que vous lisez jusqu'au bout, vous comprendrez pourquoi, et les motivations qui m'ont poussées à l'écrire jusqu'au bout.  
D'ailleurs, puisqu'on discute, je vais vous raconter comment est venue l'histoire. Un jour que j'écoutais cette superbe chanson de Gotye, une idée m'est venue en tête puisque je suis quelqu'un qui a tendance à toujours chercher à comprendre la signification des paroles. Et puis, en traduisant mentalement les lyrics, je me suis aperçue qu'au final, ces paroles pourraient parfaitement coller à ce qu'il pourrait éprouver après avoir été si soudainement larguée par sa fiancée. J'en ai discuté avec Smallpox et mon amie mystère (je cite pas son prénom, elle se reconnaîtra, n'est-ce pas ? ;)), et finalement toutes deux m'ont encouragé à le faire, me montrant que de toute façon, si je parvenais à faire ce que je voulais, les gens apprécieraient sans doute tout de même l'écrit.  
Donc, sans plus de cérémonies, je vous laisse lire cet OS qui, je l'espère malgré tout, ne vous décevra pas, et je vous dis à bientôt !  
See ya people !_

* * *

**_Somebody That I Used To Know._**

Ces derniers temps, il se jetait plus que jamais dans le travail. Depuis le départ de la jeune femme, il n'était plus qu'une loque, l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été par le passé. Ce soir-là, il rentrait tout juste d'une 'mission', une simple filature d'un homme dont la femme le soupçonnait de la tromper. Ses affaires jetés en vrac dans l'entrée de son petit appartement, un rapide passage à la cuisine pour prendre une bierre qu'il décapsula sur place, et il se dirigea vers sa jambe où il se laissa retomber comme une masse sur son matelas en fin de vie, renversant au passage un peu de houblon sur son vieux T-shirt.

**__****« Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember. »**

Souvent, il repensait à l'époque où il sortait encore avec cette merveille de la nature. Cette époque qui lui manquait à présent terriblement. Il se souvenait encore de ses mots, de son sourire lorsqu'elle lui disait qu'il faisait son bonheur, qu'il la comblait. Lorsqu'elle lui annonçait qu'il était parfait pour elle, qu'il était celui dont Rachel et elle avaient besoin. Et pourtant, à présent il se rendait compte qu'au final, lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés, elle n'était pas totalement là non plus. Que ce soit à cause de son travail, de ses dossiers qu'elle ramenait à la maison, ou bien parce qu'au final, ce n'était peut-être pas dans ses bras à lui qu'elle se voyait lorsqu'il la câlinait. Mais l'amour fait mal, l'amour blesse, et aujourd'hui encore il en souffrait plus que jamais.

**_« _****You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end  
Always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over »**

A force, il s'y était habitué. Elle avait souvent la tête ailleurs, il tentait de lui changer les idées. Mais il se résignait tout de même à poursuivre cette tentative faine, ne serait-ce que dans l'espoir de lui montrer qu'il était tout de même là pour elle, malgré la tristesse qu'elle dégageait bien souvent. Il l'avait demandé en mariage, pensant qu'elle nagerait enfin en plein bonheur, qu'elle retrouverait le sourire qui l'avait aussitôt fait craquer pour elle la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Et puis finalement, elle avait ouvert les yeux, se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer à vivre ainsi, qu'ils ne pouvaient plus avancer comme ils le faisaient jusque là. Elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle rompait tous, leurs fiançailles, leur couple, lui promettant qu'ils pourraient rester amis s'il le désirait. Il devait bien le reconnaître, il s'était attendu à ce que leur histoire prenne fin plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait désiré. Dans un sens, il ne voulait que son bonheur, et ce n'était apparemment pas avec lui, il avait fini par s'en faire une raison. Il n'était pas non plus soulagé de la perdre, bien loin de là, mais il s'était promis d'encaisser la chose, pour elle.

**__****« But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened  
And that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger  
And that feels so rough  
You didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records  
And then change your phone  
****__****I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know. »**

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle lui avait promis, elle avait fini par couper les ponts, lui préférant son nouveau compagnon. Evidemment, il n'était pas dupe, il savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. Le Diagnosticien Gregory House, son ennemi de toujours dans la 'quête du cœur' de la belle Lisa Cuddy. Depuis que ce dernier l'avait employé et que le Détective avait fini par faire la connaissance de la Doyenne, il avait de suite su qu'il avait un adversaire assez imposant, qui n'abandonnerait pas facilement. Il s'était réjouit d'avoir gagné le 'défi', d'avoir réussi à être le petit-ami de la jeune femme. Mais rapidement, il avait fini par déchanter en remarquant qu'il la perdait un peu plus de jours en jours, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui échappe totalement. Et dire qu'à présent, elle faisait comme si leur couple n'avait jamais existé, et roucoulait gaiement avec le médecin. Depuis, il l'avait aperçu quelques fois, mais elle ne lui avait pas accordé attention. Il avait été profondément blessé, comme rejeter au rang de vieille chaussette, lui qui avait pendant plusieurs mois le compagnon de la Déesse. Il avait appris à refaire sa vie sans l'amour de la jeune femme, mais son rejet lui faisait attrocement mal. Il avait toujours cru pouvoir rester tout de même son ami, ne pas la perdre totalement, mais la réalité fut totalement différente. Elle l'avait totalement déçu, allant même jusqu'à envoyer une amie à elle le voir pour récupérer les affaires qu'elle lui avait laissé, comme par exemple ses clés de maison, des CD, tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas récupéré le jour de leur rupture. De plus, lorsqu'il avait voulu la joindre, prendre des ses nouvelles, lui dire qu'elle lui manquait, il avait remarqué qu'elle avait changé son numéro, ce qui l'avait énormément blessé. Aucun doute possible, elle n'avait plus besoin de son amour, elle n'avait plus aucunement besoin de loin. C'était devenu comme si elle n'était plus qu'une personne qu'il avait simplement connu, sans plus.

**« ****__****Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
And I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know... »**

Misérablement allongé dans son lit presque miteux, il repensait au passé. A son passé avec elle. Au nombre de fois où elle l'avait bien eu, où elle lui avait menti à propos de ce qui la préoccupait, de ce qu'elle avait en tête ou ce genre de chose. Au nombre de fois où elle lui avait mis tous les défauts du monde sur le dos, où elle lui avait assuré que si elle n'était pas bien, c'était à cause de lui. Il retenait ses larmes, honteux d'avoir été aussi dupe. Mais rapidement ses sanglots prirent le dessus, et il se mit à pleurer comme une fillette de deux ans que l'on aurait privé de sa tétine. De toute façon, à quoi bon se retenir de se montrer aussi fragile ? Il n'avait plus personne à ses côtés, personne pour juger la mauviette qu'il était devenu -ou qu'il avait toujours été, il ne savait même plus-. Il ne pouvait plus revivre dans ce passé, la chose devenait bien trop douloureuse à mesure que les jours passaient. Il n'en pouvait plus de tenter vainement de déchiffrer chacun des mots qu'elle avait prononcé, d'essayer de croire encore qu'elle pourrait cesser de le blesser de la sorte. D'autant plus qu'à présent qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de l'homme pour qui elle l'avait brusquement plaqué, elle ne semblait pas préoccupée pour un sou de l'avoir totalement balayé de sa vie, de l'avoir rejeté au rang de simple connaissance.

**« ****__****But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened  
And that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger  
And that feels so rough  
****__****You didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records  
And then change your phone  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know. »**

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la fenêtre, et s'attarda un instant sur le drap de ténèbres qui avait recouvert la ville. Dans une certaine léthargie qui ne le quittait plus une seule seconde depuis le départ de la jeune femme, il s'avança, vers la vitre, plaquant son front contre la surface glacée. Il pouvait parfaitement indiquer dans quelle direction se trouvait la villa de la jeune femme, tant son image s'imposait à lui. Mais elle avait coupé les ponts à tout jamais, et avait effacé leur histoire de sa mémoire à elle comme si rien n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais rien été l'un pour l'autre. Il l'avait bien compris, à ses yeux il n'était plus qu'un simple étranger auquel elle n'accordait plus la moindre attention, cruelle réalité. Il n'avait pas même pu lui reparler franchement depuis leur rupture, puisqu'elle avait envoyé une amie le faire à sa place. Ou une de ses employées, il n'avait jamais vraiment su. Il devait se faire une raison, passer à autre chose, mais il n'y parvenait absolument pas, cela représentait une épreuve bien trop dur à surmonter pour lui. Elle avait changé de numéro, il ne pouvait plus la contacter. Bien sûr, son job aurait pu lui permettre de mettre la main sur son nouveau, mais il n'en avait plus même la force. Après tout, il devrait s'y habituer, elle n'avait plus besoin de son amour, elle n'avait plus besoin de lui. Elle ne voulait plus avoir affaire à lui, elle ne voulait qu'être une personne qu'il avait vaguement connu, ni plus ni moins. C'était son choix, il devait se faire à cette idée. Et puisqu'il éprouvait toujours de forts sentiments pour elle, il devait suivre cette requête, peu importait la douleur qu'elle lui infligerait.

C'était décidé, il devait mettre fin à tout ça. Il ne pouvait plus continuer de la sorte, c'était bien trop dur à supporter. Non, il devait y mettre un terme, un point c'est tout. D'un automatisme quasi déconcertant, ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain, où il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie. Après une rapide mise en revue de son contenu, il revint sur ses pas, attrapa un sac à dos qui traînait au beau milieu de la pièce, puis retourna devant le petit meuble. Là, il laissa retomber à l'intérieur de la toile en assez mauvais état tout ce qui passa sous sa main, du simple Doliprane à de la Codéine qu'il avait piqué un moment auparavant au PPTH, en passant par de l'Advil et des durétiques, non sans avaler déjà de nombreuses pilules.

Puis, sac sur l'épaule, il attrapa ses clés de voiture, et descendit dans son garage sans même prendre la peine de verrouiller sa porte d'entrée. De toute façon, cela n'avait aucune importance, il n'avait rien à voler, et il comptait encore moins revenir dans ce taudis dans lequel il vivait depuis sa rupture avec la belle Directrice Administratrice du Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Sa décision était prise, définitivement.

A peine monté dans son véhicule, il goba trois nouveaux comprimés et mit le contact. Ses pensées étaient moins vives, son temps de réaction plus long, mais peu lui importait, il savait où il allait. A chaque feu rouge ou panneau 'stop', il avalait deux nouvelles pilules. Il ne les comptait déjà plus, il oubliait peu à peu ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il devait faire. Tout semblait plus léger, la vie moins maussade à ses yeux. Il oubliait ses problèmes, tout ce qui jusque là lui pourrissait l'existence. Sans même qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, il était déjà dans un quartier pavillonnaire qu'en temps normal il aurait facimement reconnu. Et cette fois, sans réfléchir, il avala un flacon entier de médicaments, sans même prendre le temps de regarder son nom. De toute façon cela aurait été inutile, car sa vision se troublait de secondes en secondes, tout devenant flou autour de lui.

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur dans une rue, n'étant plus même conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Et brusquement, son esprit s'embruma totalement, et il demeura dans le noir complet. Sa voiture continua sur sa lancée, et s'encastra directement dans un arbre, un chêne plutôt imposant, dans un _fracas énorme._

Allongés sur un canapé, les deux amants profitaient de leur soirée ensemble, à regarder un film qu'elle avait choisi. La petite étant déjà couchée depuis deux bonnes heures au moins, ils ne se privaient pas de s'embrasser ou de se cajoler dès que l'envie leur prenait. Un bruit assourdissant les fit sursauter, et ils échangèrent un regard avant de se lever. Rapidement, House attrapa un plaid qu'il enroula autour de ses épaules tandis que lui et elle enfilaient des chaussures. Puis il l'attrapa par la taille, l'enroulant avec lui alors qu'ils rejoignaient l'extérieur afin de voir ce qui avait produit ce son. Ils remarquèrent le véhicule encastré dans l'arbre, automobile que la Doyenne ne mit pas long feu à reconnaître. Elle tourna la tête vers son compagnon, qui acquiesça comme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse.

Puis, l'un contre l'autre ils s'avancèrent vers la voiture. Le Diagnosticien se chargea de contacter les services de police et pompiers, tandis que sa petite-amie ouvrait tant bien que mal la portière conducteur pour accéder au corps. Elle porta aussitôt deux doigts sur le cou de son ancien fiancé, cherchant un pouls, avant de se tourner vers son employé.

_**- C'est fini pour lui … **_Dit-elle d'une voix claire, sans même trembler.

Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, la berçant contre lui. La jeune femme se laissa docilement faire, nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle regarda un instant ses mains, tâchées de sang, avant de reposer ses yeux sur le corps de Lucas. Et pourtant, elle ne pleura pas, pas même une seule goutte. Non, elle ne pleurerait pas. D'une part, parce qu'il représentait son passé, l'époque où elle tentait désespérément de se mettre des oeillères et de nier son réel amour. Et d'autre part, elle avait rapidement compris qu'il ne se remettrait jamais de leur rupture, qu'il ne parviendrait pas à surmonter ça. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait décidé de couper les ponts, brisant net sa promesse de rester amis. Car elle le savait, s'ils avaient continué de nouer une amitié, il en aurait encore plus souffert. Souffert de la voir avec un autre homme que lui, souffert de la voir enfin heureuse, mais dans les bras d'un autre. Elle le connaissait bien, c'était la seule façon de le protéger. Elle avait eu pitié de lui les rares fois où elle l'avait croisé. Amaigri, vêtus avec des habits en sale état, il ne faisait pas bonne figure.

Alors le voir là, dans cette voiture détruite, entouré de médicaments en tout genre, des plaies un peu partout sur le corps suite au choc, elle fut presque soulagée. Il en avait fini avec la vie, il ne souffrirait plus. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi …

Les sirènes se firent ensemble, et tous les véhicules d'urgence réquisitionnèrent la rue pavillonaire. Le même constat fut fait, il était mort sous le coup, tué par la collision avec l'arbre, et sans doute en bonne partie grâce aux comprimés qu'il avait ingéré, dont les anticoagulants qui avaient fluidifié son sang et ainsi rendu l'hémorragie plus importante. Durant plusieurs minutes, on vint interroger les deux médecins, qui informèrent la police de l'identité du mort. Puis enfin on les laissa tranquille, et on transporta le cadavre à la morgue la plus proche afin de réaliser une autopsie pour valider leurs suppositions avant de le confier à sa famille pour réaliser un enterrement ou une crémation.

Lisa se laissa retomber sur le canapé, House à ses côtés. Il la serra contre lui, et embrassa son front. Il le voyait bien, elle avait la tête ailleurs. S'en voulait-elle pour ce qui venait de se passer ?

**- Cuddy, ça va ?**Demanda-t-il en promenant sa main sur sa joue douce.

Elle releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ele vint ensuite déposer un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, et entremêla leurs doigts.

**- C'est mieux comme ça**, avoua-t-elle alors, espérant qu'il ne la prenne pas pour une sans-coeur. **Il s'autodétruisait, espérant vainement que je revienne vers lui. Mais ma vie n'a jamais été avec lui, ma vie elle est avec toi …**

Il la pressa plus encore contre lui, lui offrant un nouveau baiser. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle était soulagée, et cela rassurait le médecin. Car c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi, et elle ne regrettait aucunement son choix …

**- Je t'aime Lisa … **Murmura-t-il à son oreille, mots qu'il prononçait pourtant si rarement.  
**- Je t'aime aussi Greg …**

Ce soir-là, un homme était mort. Mort dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose de meilleur ailleurs que sur cette planète. Mais vivant ou mort, rien ne change, l'existence n'est pas plus belle. Il s'était détruit pour un amour perdu, plutôt que de sortir la tête de l'eau et de passer à autre chose. Il s'était éteint pour ne plus souffrir, il s'était éteint pour elle, la seule femme qu'il avait aimé avec une telle force.

Sa disparition ne fut pas même pleuré par la personne à qui il avait le plus tenu. Non, elle ne pleura pas ce soir-là, ni le lendemain, ni même les jours suivants. Elle n'avait éprouvé que de la pitié pour lui en voyant qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à surmonter leur rupture, en le voyant se détruire peu à peu. Mais à présent et comme toujours, elle affichait comme toujours ce sourire qui la faisait rayonner, elle avait le cœur léger. Certes, son ex-fiancé n'était plus de ce monde, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Elle était heureuse avec son Diagnosticien, celui pour qui elle avait toujours eu de puissants sentiments. Alors oui Lucas était mort, mais c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Elle se réveillait chaque jour dans les bras de son homme, et s'y endormait toutes les nuits. Avec House, elle était épanouie, ce qu'aucun autre homme ne lui avait jamais apporté.

Elle n'assista pas à l'enterrement, occupée par une réunion à l'hôpital. Elle n'alla jamais fleurir sa tombe, trouvant ce principe stupide. Elle était définitivement passée à autre chose, tout simplement ...

_The End._


End file.
